Heroes, Frederick Freeman, SHAZAM JUNIOR
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero: that would be a bet that on all counts: I would win. There is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch, and has a limp: Frederick Freeman: was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman: was a fan of Captain Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Word Count 2,100

2014,

Disposable Copy

HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK

FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year

old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero: that would be a bet that on all counts: I would win. There is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch, and has a limp: Frederick Freeman: was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman: was a fan of Captain Marvel: wanting to meet Marvel: when little did young Mr. Freeman: know that young Mr. Freeman: already had met Marvel: because Marvel: was in truth young Mr. Freeman's: best friend Bill Batson. Mr. Freeman's: an orphan like Batson: because young Mr. Freeman's: parents were killed in a boating accident.

Young Mr. Freeman: loved boating though, and if a horse bucks us off then get right back in the saddle because young Mr. Freeman: _lived_ with young Mr. Freeman's: grandpa, and they often went fishing with him some Saturday morns. One of those Saturday morns Marvel: was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the Captain Nazi: who had just been unfrozen from World War II. At that point Batson: Captain Marvel: was Nazi's: archenemy, and Batson: finished the battle punching Nazi: unconscious, Nazi: being defeated fell off the star-craft, and plunged to the earth. Later Nazi: tumbled to earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young Mr. Freeman: in his fishing rowboat.

Meredith-2 'ROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Nazi: plunged from heaven, and young Mr. Freeman: thought that it could only be young Mr. Freeman's: hero-Marvel! Young Mr. Freeman: jumped feet first into the water near the boat to help the person up into the boat, and as young Mr. Freeman: got back into the boat, and young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather, and young Mr. Freeman: stood on both sides of Nazi: to help Nazi: stand. Hunched over gaining Nazi's: composure Nazi: thanked them by grabbing young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather. Moreover, throwing young Mr. Freeman senior left-handed: killing young Mr. Freeman's: granddad.

Nazi: thanked Mr.-Freeman: by beating young Mr. Freeman: into a body-cast, and lashing out with a fist to young Mr. Freeman's: back: snapping his spine. Young Mr. Freeman: was put into a full body-cast: put into a hospital: where young Mr. Freeman's: good friends came to visit, and cheer up the embittered young Mr. Freeman: because young Mr. Freeman: was now paralyzed: young Mr. Freeman: was bitter because of the fact that Mr. Freeman: had young Mr. Freeman's: grandfather killed.

Luckily young Mr. Freeman's: friends were Batson: and Mary Batson. Batson: and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital. In addition, young Mr. Freeman's: hospital room. After Mr. Freeman: had fallen asleep: after Mary Batson, and Batson: had said.

Meredith-3 'ROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Their individual code words, **Shazam**: and changed. Into the-Captain Marvel Family: Marvel: himself: and Mary Marvel too: when Mary Marvel, and Marvel: arrived. In the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room they sneaked with 's: body out of the hospital, and flew with Mr. Freeman's: sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip that floated at the end of time where Batson: received Batson's: magical powers. The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. who gave Batson: Batson's: marvel-powers sat upon the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s throne.

The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. looked downward upon the sleeping young Mr. Freeman's: peaceful face, and told the Marvel Family that the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. had already given all of the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s magickal superpowers to Batson: and anybody whom was a brother or sister to Batson.

The wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young Mr.

Freeman: the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because wizard

S.h.a. . had already granted all of the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s magical super powers to Batson: and any brothers or sisters of Batson's: that said their magickal code word, which was the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m.'s **_name._** Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson, and Batson: - figured out what S.h.a.z.a.m. the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines, and figuring out the riddles the wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. was talking in. Wizard S.h.a.z.a.m. had given Batson: and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard Shazam never used. Nevertheless, Batson: - and Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson could give 33 percent of their power they use to young : Batson: - and Mary Marvel-Mary-Batson agreed to share their powers with : since Batson: and Mary Marvel were both Captain-Marvels they assigned their name as Mr.-Freeman's: individual magic codeword: to save young .

Meredith-4 'ZAM, JUNIOR

Batson: gently awoke the lying Mr.-Freeman: and Batson: told young Mr.-Freeman: to say Batson's: name. Young Mr. Freeman: whispered, "Marvel.", and a peal of **thunder** drowned out young Mr. Freeman's: words. A magical lightning bolt went through the-Rock of-Eternity, and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder **_struck_** , and the bolt hit young Mr. Freeman: reducing everything on the ground around young Mr. Freeman: to debris. In the place where young Mr. Freeman: once was now stood Captain Marvel Junior!

Mr. Freeman's: bones were healed, and Frederick Freeman: the Captain Marvel Junior was not paralyzed! Batson: young Mr. Freeman: and Mary Marvel went to find, and destroy the menace of Nazi: who was still on the loose. Batson: Mary Marvel: and young Mr. Freeman: went out looking for Nazi: the new Marvel Family looking for a fight with Nazi. Marvel Family located: Albrecht Krieger's rampage young Mr. Freeman: swooped out of the sky, rammed Nazi: with young Mr. Freeman's: healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of Nazi: an ironic attack upon Nazi: and a _just_ revenge blow.

Nazi: was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of: Albrecht Krieger's powers: Nazi's: spine was not snapped. Marvel Family had fistfights with Nazi: pummeling, and pounding Nazi: punching Nazi: from every direction at once, and in intervals. Batson: once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel Nazi: with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked Nazi: senseless, and knocked Nazi: out: Nazi: is now the archenemy of the patriotic super powered hero young Mr. Freeman: because of the personal battle between each other. Young Mr.

Meredith-5 'MAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Freeman: was still taken care of by young Mr. Freeman's: grandmother but young Mr.

Freeman: felt like young Mr. Freeman: was orphaned twice: one more time all over again.

Marvel Family inducted young Mr. Freeman: into it that helped the fact. That young Mr. Freeman: was orphaned: after a time young Mr. Freeman's: mortal body healed! Moreover, young Mr. Freeman: found that when young Mr. Freeman: called out Mr. Freeman's: own magic code word. A second time that young Mr. Freeman: would change back into a normal young teen again.

In addition, young Mr. Freeman's: legs were paralyzed! In addition, that Mr. Freeman: needed a crutch to walk: young Mr. Freeman: soon began to have feelings. For young Mr. Freeman's: fellow teammate Mary Marvel, and young Mr. Freeman: wanted to be Mary Marvel's boyfriend. Nevertheless, Batson: thought that the idea.

Of Batson's: best friend. Mr. Freeman: dating Batson's: own twin sister Mary Marvel **was gross**: young Mr. Freeman: and Batson: fought over it: Batson: supposedly protecting young Mary Marvel angry: young Mr. Freeman: quit Marvel Family, and went to live in New York, U.S.A. for a fresh new start as a different super hero renaming young Mr. Freeman's: self C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel Three).

Meredith-6 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Before young Mr. Freeman: met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman: (C.M.3.) when a young woman was jumping off a building: young Mr. Freeman: was passing by, and saw her falling: Mr. Freeman: flew by her, and caught her: saving her! Her name was just Amy and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child. And then her symptoms went away but Amy had even more problems when she became a teenager, and she got her powers: Amy began to be able to absorb electrical energy but Amy couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of Amy's body! In Marvel, comic's super-humans are called mutants, the UltraVerse comics they're called Ultras, and in Superman's universe they've recently established that super humans are called MetaHumans.

It is a mystery where the MetaGene comes from sometimes but Amy's MetaGene kicked in sometime in Amy's early teens, and an inventor took pity on Amy, and built Amy a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under Amy's clothes, which was thin, and not bulky. Assumable the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside Amy.  **Because of the stress**; the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside Amy came to the fore: Amy was able to: with Amy's power: create electricity versions, and outlines of Amy's lightning, and couldn't control their appearances even with the suit on_. Amy _ was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment.

Meredith-7 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Amy suddenly had started to become attracted to young Mr. Freeman. One time after that: when Mr. Freeman: had to call upon young Mr. Freeman's: powers Mr. Freeman: said: young Mr. Freeman's: special magic words, **Marvel**: the magickal **lightning bolt** that gave young Mr. Freeman: the CM super-dense muscles conducted **through young Mr. Freeman**: and partly into Chain-Lightning Amy. The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged Amy with magical electrons, and the lightning leapt through

_Chain-Lightning's_ body, and partially into the air to form Chain Lightning's multiple personalities. _This_ time Chain-Lightning's multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by Mr. Freeman's: magic lightning: the** Inner Child** was a hulking, super-strong **_Mon ster_**: destroying everything; Amber became **ver**_y_ angry, and aggressive; **Id** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the streets.

Together they were a group called Chain Lightning: Amy couldn't control them in solid form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics: **_the _**vigilante Mister Scarlet to help young Mr. Freeman: to round the multiple personalities all up, and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Suddenly Rich Grayson, the first Robin was looking for any teenage super heroes

Meredith-8 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get: to quickly form Teen Titans. When some unknown super heroes: Risk: Fringe: Prysm: the Mad Mod: Omen: Mr. Jupiter: and Argent (II) was beginning to call themselves the Teen Titans 2: Grayson; Timothy Drake, Robin III; Linda Supergirl Danvers and young Mr. Freeman: were rounded up by Grayson. To see these teenagers those thought they were Teen Titans, and see why they called themselves Teen Titans. It turned out that the Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien

teens, and that the newspapers had called them Teen Titans.

Grayson fought beside and Okayed **this** new Teen-Titans, and young Mr. Freeman: decided to join with _this_ new team. Young Mr. Freeman: found a relationship with the

heroine Argent (II), Toni Moretti. Therefore, young Mr. Freeman: finally found a relationship after long time dealing! With his different-ability: ever since young Mr. Freeman: had been **differently-abled**: and dealing.

With the _problems_! Of **the handi capable** all around! Young Mr. Freeman: in young Mr. Freeman's: life: after Teen Titans' series. Ended after a good amount: of time: there came a hip, new team.

Of young teenaged super heroes: named Young Justice that soon graduated: to become the newest version of Teen Titans whom young Mr. Freeman: joined: young Mr. Freeman: was finally reunited one day with the rest of Marvel Family: and they mended their differences: and they re-formed back together: as a team: young Mr. Freeman: **re-gained** his old moniker. Captain Marvel-Junior once again: and-Marvel Family is as powerful. As it once was: again:

Meredith-9 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, FREDERICK FREEMAN, SHAZAM JUNIOR

* Continued;*

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Words Count 3,300

2014,

Disposable Copy

HANDI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that the: Mr. Parker-:Spiderman: in Spiderman (One) the movie was disabled? In a way young Mr. Parker is.

I bet that one doesn't think that the first Spiderman movie was based on Spider-Man, Peter Parker 2: who made; Peter's; first appearance on 2000. Yes: Ultimate Spider-Man made his first appearance in '00. I know you're probably confused. Surely, Pete Parker the Spider-Man made; Pete's'; first appearance before they syndicated; Spiderman's; first cartoon to the local stations you remember watching in the 70s as a kid.

It's true: the _**real**_; Spiderman; made; Pete's'; first appearance in '62 in Amazing Fantasy Issue 15. In '00, Marvel Comics decided to create a new line of special Marvel comic books called Marvel's Ultimate comics line. Marvel decided after making comics for around 50 years that every; Spiderman; comic book had around 50 years of explanation of the history behind each character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic: practically! The comic book company decided trying another Parker comic to go along with The Amazing Spider-Man comic that had the first appearances of a newer; Spiderman; that was a teenager again instead of the normal Pete Parker that was in; Spiderman's; 20's by then.

This new comic book Ultimate Spider-Man would appeal to teenagers and would be joined by the first issue of Ultimate X-Men that had a newly teenaged X-Men: once again. Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and the Colossus were still teenagers in this parallel looking dimension's Earth and both comic books Ultimate X-Men and Ultimate Spider-Man: because the book retold a new: Pete's': origins: with new explanations to questions that everybody has had when hearing about; Spiderman's; origins. Most of Spiderman the movie (One) was based on the scientific explanations in Ultimate Spider-Man.

Meredith-2 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

_ _ _It all starts with, Pete', and Mary Jane Watson and how they were not allowed to be around each other because of how; Pete'; was not one of the socially normal people in school. One day Harry-Osborn, Pete's', Flash Thompson, Mary's Science Class was going to a field trip to a science compound building where scientists had genetically altered beetles, rabbits, spiders with, the Senior Osborn, drug called, Green. A spider was altered in such a way that it had traits like different color that a spider wouldn't naturally have such as yellow or red: which inspired; Spiderman; to design a costume with red patterns.

Meredith-3 'PERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

Now: I think that you were confused about; Pete's'; origin in this new movie. In this movie, it's a new retelling of; Pete's'; origins and the spider is not radioactive. The spider is a genetically engineered one that transfers its powers because the professors had spliced the gene traits of different spiders into one type of spider i.e.: a jumping spider, underwater spiders with spider breathing, et cetera. One spider had escaped.

The spider was biting a boy named, Pete', on the arm the next thing, Pete', knew. The spider injected its saliva into; Pete's'; pierced skin and it got into: Pete's': blood system. After the spider bit: Pete': finally saw the blood trickling from; Pete's'; hand after seeing that big spider and the piercing pain in; Spiderman's; swollen hand caused young; Spiderman; to fall onto the ground: hitting; Pete's'; head and making; Pete'; vomit from the pain and fear of it all. Everything was going dark around; Pete'; as the inky: nebulous clouds of blackness ate away at; Pete's'; peripheral vision: giving; Spiderman; tunnel vision.

Soon young; Pete's'; tunnel of light was edged with roiling clouds of blackness like ink through water: closing in on: Pete's': face and: Spiderman: fainted. There was only black in: Pete's': mind. Later; Spiderman; woke and got onto the school bus once again. The teacher when he found out had called: Pete's': aunt.

Spiderman; was allowed to go home early. May and Uncle took: Spiderman: to a doctor. When; Spiderman; got to; Pete's'; bed the harmless venom in; Pete's'; system was degenerating; Pete's'; blood to the point which; Spiderman; barely had enough strength to pull a _**blanket**_ over: Spiderman: before: Spiderman: passed out again. The Senior Osborn, had Parker's, blood sample replaced with a normal sample of: Pete's': blood type.

Meredith-4 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

While; Pete's'; was unconscious the arachnid's D.N.A. attached itself to: Pete's': D.N.A. The next day when; Spiderman; woke up: Spiderman: was no longer tired nor passing out. At school that day: Spiderman: displayed: Pete's': use of a spider instinct, speed and reflexes when a bully tried to attack: Spiderman. Spiderman; was shocked when; Spiderman; realized what: Spiderman: did. 

Spiderman, was unable to speak: stammering: rubbed; Pete's'; head: getting a migraine. Spiderman; hunched forward suddenly: quickly: and then; Pete's'; head swung back with great inertia: as: Spiderman: fell backward blacking out. Spiderman; woke with a scream of_**, "Aaah**__**"!**_and; Spiderman; realized that; Spiderman; was at a hospital room. Pete's': blood had begun to degenerate and: Spiderman: fainted.

The ambulance was called and while; Pete's'; mind was filled with the dark again: Spiderman: was taken by stretcher into an ambulance and to a hospital room bed.

Meredith-5 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

May said, "Oh my God: Thank the: Pete': are you O.K"? Pete's': blood system was degenerating again: but: Pete's': blood cells were multiplying quickly. While; Spiderman; was passed out: Pete's': body had been changed stronger again with: Pete's': spider healing. The Senior Osborn, hired a detective to replace; Pete's'; blood sample with a healthy blood sample so that, the Senior Osborn, could study what was happening to: Pete's': blood.

The spider venom and the poison in the Oz were disintegrating: Pete's': blood. The Senior Osborn, said to his assistant that; Spiderman; was dying and sent the detective Shaw, to kill; Spiderman. The next day the detective Shaw, tried to run; Spiderman; down with a car from behind: but Parker's, spider instincts buzzed and: Spiderman: instinctively did an acrobatic back flip over the auto. Spiderman; ran to help the stopped the car because; Spiderman; thought the car almost crashed but when; Spiderman; saw that Shaw, the detective got out a gun: Spiderman: ran away. 

The Senior Osborn, told Shaw, to not kill: Spiderman: because, the Senior Osborn, wanted to study: Spiderman. Spiderman: was scared by the car's death attempt on: Pete's': life so: Spiderman: stayed home all day. The drug Osborn Industries also called _Oz_ as well as calling it Green had mixed with spider venom and at first; Spiderman's; chances were slim that; Spiderman; would live but the chemicals pervaded the venom and human blood and turned; Pete's'; system around: the recovery was spectacular.

Meredith-6 'DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

The next day at school in one of; Spiderman's; classes, Pete', began getting a hot flash and sweat profusely. Pete's; hands began to shake.

Suddenly; Spiderman; put; Spiderman's; hands under; Spiderman's; desk as; Pete's'; fingers began moving without; Spiderman; being able to control them.  Spiderman: had a sudden: full muscle spasm attack of the body grabbing the edge of the desk: shoving it straight forward: Spiderman's: whole body jerking strait.  Pete's': head jerked: swinging back once uncontrollably. Spiderman: folded the wooden desktop up and forward spastically: accidentally snapping in half!

The Senior Osborn, had the Green Goblin's son: the young Mr. Osborn Goblin Two invite; Spiderman; to Osborn Industries for a tour and Dr. Otto Octavius: Doctor Octopus working for, the Senior Osborn, at that time: stuck; Spiderman; with a hypodermic needle and drew; Pete's'; blood without: Pete's': say-so. Spiderman; ran out of the building by using a fire door to escape. The young Mr. Osborn who wasn't in on the conspiracy ran after; Spiderman; to see if; Spiderman; was O.K.: though; Spiderman; had disappeared by the time the young Mr. Osborn looked out the emergency door after the young Goblin 2's then best friend, Spiderman. Otto Octavius, the Senior Osborn, looked at a magnification of the sample: studying it.

The Senior Osborn, wanted to use _Oz _ on, the Senior Osborn's, self and had a doctor expose, the Senior Osborn, to Green as, the Senior Osborn, recline back. The experimentation had caused a doctor working on the project to be killed so there was no way to duplicate the experiment. The Green chemical had altered, the Senior Osborn's, brain so that, the Senior Osborn, was evil. After going into; Pete's'; room whenever; Spiderman; got into trouble for breaking Flash Thompson's hand, staying at a friend's house and letting; Pete's'; grades slack off: Spiderman: decided to tell May and _**Uncle Benjamin**_ Parker: Spiderman: had powers: one rainy night climbing buildings in street clothes.

When; Spiderman; came down from the building to the street: _**Uncle Ben**_ had been shot. The criminal robbed a near by fast food place and had been chased to a warehouse. Spiderman: ran through the city: pulling: Pete's': mask on. Spiderman; threw a tire at the shooter's back and the criminal ended up tumbling from a second story window.

Meredith-7 'CAPPED SUPERHEROES, ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

Spiderman; spent the rest of the night protecting an older woman from a mugger who had a knife, beating a gang of teen thugs with crowbars that were prying open an A.T.M, helping fight a fire: things like that. When; Spiderman; got home finally late at night Mary: May's, _**Uncle Ben's**_ and; Pete's'; neighbor was waiting at: Pete's': doorway. Mary said to; Spiderman; when; Spiderman; walked up to Mary that Mary was waiting for; Spiderman; to tell; Spiderman; where May was when; Spiderman; came back. Spiderman: at that moment broke down to cry on: Pete's': two knees.

Mary went to Mary's knees and held: Pete'.

Spiderman: was swinging in New York during dusk when: Spiderman: heard someone needing help in an abandoned warehouse. Spiderman: dropped: Pete's': web line to leap down into a courtyard area behind the warehouse.  Spiderman: bounded from the ground: vaulting into the broken second-story window the shooter tripped from.  Spiderman: landed on the wooden floorboards with a, "Thump"!

Spiderman: stood in the darkness not able to see in the silence. Spiderman; couldn't hear anything for a few seconds before; Spiderman; finally said, "Hello"? Out of the shadow, a man's figure stepped. The shadowy figure said_**, "**_**Thought** you **seen** _the _last _**of me,**_ huh_**"? **_

The shadowy laden frame of that man's structure moved into a beam of the moons luminescence.  Spiderman: saw the gun that the robber used to kill _**Uncle Ben**_: pointed down: hanging by the gunman's side. The robber raised the silvery gun: pointing it at: the killer stepped completely into the moon's-light revealing the thief wearing exactly what the thief wore in the days before the thief robbed the building when; Spiderman; didn't stop him.

The robber pulled the trigger. The gun shot at; Pete's'; chest: looking down in shock and; Spiderman; grabbed; Spiderman's; chest: looking down in shock. Spiderman; couldn't feel a hole or see blood. Suddenly: a familiar voice said behind: Spiderman: Spiderman: knew that voice: it was the voice of _**Uncle Ben**_.

Spiderman: turned: Pete's': head. _**Uncle Ben**_ stood behind; Spiderman.  Spiderman: turned to face _**Uncle Ben**_ and: Spiderman: saw blood on _**Uncle Ben's**_ shirt. The bullet had gone through: Spiderman: and into _**Uncle Ben**_.

_**Uncle Ben**_ reached up towards; Spiderman; and said merely: **I wanted to tell you**: What _**Uncle Ben**_ just said was exactly what; Spiderman; wanted recently to say to _**Uncle Ben**_. Spiderman; woke from that nightmare yelling**, ****"****Ggaaahhh****!"!**

May came running to; Pete's'; room when May heard young; Spiderman; saying**,** **I'm **_**coming**_**. **_**Hold **_**on: help's on the way. Hello****:** May came through _the_ **door** of: Pete's': room to wake: Spiderman: from the nightmare.  Spiderman; from jerked once bodily: startled: looking around; Pete'; at: Pete's': room.

Spiderman; cried out**, ****"****Ugg**_**! **__**Uncle Ben**_**!"!**

May cried out_, "Pete'!_ It: it was just a nightmare._" _trying to assure; Spiderman.

Spiderman; said**,**** "****Oh** my God**!** Oh **man****"!**

_ _ _May put May's hand on: Pete's': back to comfort: Spiderman. May said, "Just A nightmare". then May waited a second and then said looking at; Spiderman; with concern, "_Was_ it _about_ him"? The young Mr. Osborn had seen; Spiderman; with Mary: the young woman the young Mr. Osborn loved both together. The young Mr. Osborn talked to Goblin 2's dad, the Senior Osborn, and: the Senior Osborn: told the young Mr. Osborn to wait outside for; Spiderman; and Mary: that, the Senior Osborn, was sending for a limousine to get each one and, the Senior Osborn, was making it all better.

Spiderman; knew that, the Senior Osborn, was really: truly the Goblin: and that, the Senior Osborn, was calling; Spiderman; out to fight. Spiderman; swung by web line where; Spiderman; knew; Spiderman; would find, the Senior Osborn, waiting: the top of, the Goblin's tower. The Senior Osborn, was already atop of, the Goblin's own building top with a hypodermic of _Oz_ stabbing it deep into, the Senior Osborn's, neck and, the Senior Osborn, began to say**, "**N**n: **a** a****g****ghuu**u**gh** hrr**gg".** The Senior Osborn; began to hear six voices and see people like usual. 

_ _ _One said, "My eyes itch". 

_ _ _Three said**, "**Cellar **door". **

Number Two said**, "**Fatty acid auxotroph":

Four said: the repair genes: The buildings in the distance began to distort and stretch out: elongate. Spiderman: swung along up to the tower top.

Two said, "Oh, now."; Spiderman; jumped down from swinging up over the top of the tower from the top of: Pete's': arcing swing. Spiderman: looked like; Spiderman; had spider legs growing out of: Peter's': ribs. 

_ _ _Four said**,**** "****First blood****"! **

**_ _ _**Spiderman,jokingly shrugged and said**,**** "****Why** are you in my life**"? **

Three said, "He made you a God"! 

**_ _ _**The Senior Osborn,laughed_**, "Ha, ha-ha"! **_

Spiderman; said: ": You did this to **yourself**!"!

_ _ _Three said, "Bud. Ludd". 

_ _ _Two said to: ": Skin him". Pete's': head looked hairy like a spider. 

_ _ _Pete'; yelled, **I don't want to be a part of whatever: do you know: do you even know why you're picking on me**:

_ _ _Two stated**, "First** blood". 

_ _ _ -the-Green-Goblin said, in answer to: Pete': **circles of life****.**

_ _ _Pete'; said back, "Oh: whatever! You're such a jackass. All that crap you've injected into yourself has made you nuttier than a fruitcake"!

The symbol/spider crawled up; Spiderman's; chest and turned real. The Senior Osborn, stated, "We share the same genetic codes. I own you!"! 

_ _ _Pete'; stated back, "That's all I need":

The blue spider on; Spiderman's; shoulder yelled**, circles****! **

The Senior Osborn, looked over the edge of the building looking as a gargoyle looks. The men, the Senior Osborn, were seeing also looked. The Senior Osborn; stated, "You will learn: you will learn what responsibility means"!

Pete'; said, "Let me **make** this clear! I won't get on your team! It's not going to happen: we are perfectly clear: and if you come near my family: I'm serious! I have lost more people: than: than one person should! I didn't ask for any: I won't let you do this. Leave me alone"! 

_ _ _Number Three said, **Nick Fury!**

The Senior Osborn, stated simply, "So be it. The same genes run through your blood as mine: must learn your responsibilities":

_ _ _Three called out**, "Girl"! **

The Senior Osborn; stated, "You _will_ learn what responsibility means"! 

_ _ _Spiderman, said quizzically, ": Are you talking about? I don't even know you". Pete'; was of course talking about how; Pete'; had only met, the Senior Osborn, as a normal human being only as a loose acquaintance a few times: but, the Senior Osborn, had been spying on young; Pete'; since; Pete'; got bit in one of, the Senior Osborn's, science building tours on tape. The Senior Osborn, was worried: thinking that: Pete': would sue. Then, the Senior Osborn, had; Pete'; followed to see why: Spiderman: lived.

Pete': was confused though because: the Senior Osborn: was saying that they had the same D.N.A. for some reason. The Senior Osborn, was acting like, the Senior Osborn, thought: Pete: was related to, the Senior Osborn! The Senior Osborn; flew down the length of the building. Some of the men let themselves fall from the tower too: one jumped: butt first as if into a lake: one did a dive: they all descended down alongside, the Senior Osborn.

The Senior Osborn: soared downward to where the young Mr. Osborn and Mary Watson were waiting and grabbed Mary! 

_ _ _Mary screamed**,**** "****Aaaaaiiieeeee****!"!** Pete': jumped straightforward: a flying leap toward where, the Senior Osborn, was flying off into the distance. Pete'; spun; Spiderman's; web forward as far as it would go to a building side off to the left: grabbed it: handed the web over to; Spiderman's; right arm so that; Spiderman's; could yank it as hard as; Pete'; could to head on; Spiderman's; way toward the horizon. Mary once again screamed**, ****"****Aaaaaiii****!"!**

Pete'; yelled, "Somebody help me! Somebody help!"! Pete': was obviously calling on Nick Fury the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: the secret agent from the top-secret agency department that enacted The Avengers Protocol in the end of the movie IronMan (One.). Colonel Fury had contacted; Pete'; after the first fight with: the Senior Osborn: telling; Pete'; that the spy organization had been listening to places where the Goblin had went and S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard the-Senior Osborn threaten; Pete's'; family: but the government covert agency couldn't get the-Goblin until, the Senior Osborn, went after someone without powers. The-Goblin soared low over a shorter building's top then soared low to soar over a car heading on over the Manhattan Bridge.

Spiderman: yelled: **Fury! Fury! Please!**

Mary screamed again_**, "Aaaaaiiieeeee**__**!"!**_

_**_ _ _**__**Pete'**_:said quietly to; Spiderman's; self: **God****.**

_ _ _The Senior Osborn, touched down to alight on one of the Washington Bridge's spires: laughing**, ****"****Aahaaaaa****"! **

**_ _ _**Pete'; landed on the spire top more chasing after, the Senior Osborn, now than saving Mary now: because suddenly; Spiderman; realized; Pete'; should try once more to reason things out with, the Senior Osborn. Spiderman said, "You've **got** to stop **this**. You've got to stop**!** Why. Why are you doing this? M- Mary are you O.K"?

The Senior Osborn, smiled: looking at: Pete': the Senior Osborn: was **delighted** by this all. The Senior Osborn, held Mary's head and neck in the-Goblin's giant hand while, the Senior Osborn, pointed behind, the Senior Osborn, with the-Goblin's other hand at a government helicopter that had hovered in the distance since, the Senior Osborn, had walked out on the roof. The Senior Osborn, spoke, "They choose: so: secrets die. Choose: Choose"!

Pete', didn't understand what Osborn just said and just started over: pleading, "Just let: just: I'll do whatever you want". 

_ _ _The Senior Osborn, said: **now, Pete'!**

Pete'; didn't understand! Pete', started over once more saying: ": Just give me the girl: no!"! The Senior Osborn, suddenly hurled Mary sideways over the edge of the bride's tower to fall to Mary's death. Pete', surged: jumping forward to match Mary's speed: jumping toward Mary to chase Mary: falling down: down. 

The Senior Osborn, only threw Mary with enough speed, & momentum: so that Mary would go over the edge: then arc: soaring downward along the spire towards Mary's freezing watery death:

*Continued: *

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri T. Words Count 700

Five Six Grove Roa Two Thousand and Fourteen, Yuri T.

MO, WO 7161 _Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

FREE VERSE POEM: ARTICLE: **HANDY** CAPPED

SUPER HEROES, THE ALIEN PARASITE FROM **SPIDER MAN 3**:

VENOM**?!**

by

Mark Walter Meredith

If one asked the reader if he/she wanted to bet that the black costume parasite alien from Spider-Man's movie series was once a super hero, would you take that bet?

The average person on the street would and that someone would be dead wrong!

The story begins in the late 80's when the story of Spider-Man _3_ happened!

It first started in the end of a _The Web of Spider-Man_ comic book when the writer/artist of Spawn once used to draw The Amazing Spider-Man's comics.

A mysterious weightlifter in an apartment that had Spider-Man articles all over the wall of his apartment was making cameo appearances of one page each in The Amazing Spider-Man's comic books.

Who was this man? moreover, why when he walked through the darkness of the shadowy apartment and into the light; did the shadows still cover his body and make his skin black as pitch?

If he walked into a lighted area, then why was his skin still completely jet black?!

The reader would have to wait for that answer.

One day when the skies were getting dark, a black-costumed Spider man came back home to Peter Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's Soho apartment in New York, At first Mary thought that it was Parker coming home from a hard day of taking automatic timer camera pictures of Parker's self fighting muggers all day.

Mary was wrong, though, it was another kind of spider man.

Mary found out soon enough that this spider-man wasn't the Parker she knew any more.

It was as if someone had gotten Parker's secret identity and found out the secret that Peter Parker the Spiderman kept guarded in his (the Spiderman's) head and never told another: of his life: such as where** the Spiderman **lived and that Parker's girlfriend was Ms. Mary Watson-Parker.

It was as if somebody had taken his costume and came to Parker's home to destroy the rest of Parker's life.

This stranger: in the **exact** same costume of the Spiderman this; other: took off spider man's mask to show the spider-man's face to prove whom he was and scared Mary and frightened Mary for a long time into the dusk and Mary cried far into the night.

When Parker finally back: came home, in the black costume that Parker used to replace the first black costume that he lost; Parker came to: and back to: found Mary sitting there in complete darkness: reacting neurotically to his coming back home.

With tears streaming down her face at first, Mary was afraid of the Spiderman: Mary: been: and was: still crying almost hysterically.

Mary thought that Parker was a stranger until Parker took off his mask: the _someone else_ in the black costume**_: had frightened_ **Mary earlier:

Meredith-2 'FROM **SPIDER man 3**: VENOM?!

* Continued. *

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

_Line Counted Five

_2014:

Disposable Copy

FREE-VERSE POEM: AN ESSAY: HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES; THE BEAST'S: DEFENDERS

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am willing to bet that you don't think that **_Robert the Hulk Banner _** would join a super hero team because of **_Hulk's _**psychoses and rage.

I'm willing to bet that you would not especially think he would join a hero group after reading comic books about how_ Hulk _had joined and quit the Avengers because they hated and mistrusted him.

Did you know that_ Hulk _has only joined the Avengers four times in 40 years during adventures?!

Even **if **you would think that**_ Hulk _**would join another group with heroes like Spider Man, I bet you wouldn't think that the Beast Henry McCoy from**_ X-MEN 3_,** **ORIGINS** and FIRST CLASS once led a team of heroes before he rejoined the X-Men after the 80's.

Defenders; **_Hulk_**,Wolverine, the Beast Hank McCoy, Nomad, Spider-Woman, War Machine (from IRON MAN 2), Silver Surfer, Doctor Strange, Giant Man, Thanos, Darkhawk, Thunderstrike (whom once replaced Thor), Dr. Druid (A prototype of Doctor Doom), and Iron Fist.

Stephen Strange Dr. Strange, had some form of mystic blindness that, affected Stephen Strange's health as well-as vision!

To tell the story right you must go back to around Strange's origins in the 60's.

J.M. DeMatteis was go'nn'ta' write STRANGE TALES starring Stephen Strange but how do you create a plot line for some-one so power-ful!?

J.M. DeMaitteis said the way you create a challenge to some-one so power filled is to strip them of their power.

Dr. Stephen Strange Doctor Strange was in love with a pan-dimensional woman named Clea but Stephen Strange needed to use dark magick to stop a more powerful enemy!

Stephen Strange had-to become weaker by using dark magick.

For the evil magick spell whom Stephen Strange needs Stephen Strange needed to take the dark energy from a woman whom loved Stephen Strange but Doctor Strange didn't love in return.

Stephen Strange went to a blind, wheel-chair bound woman whom Stephen Strange knew was in love with Stephen Strange but was rich.

Continued;

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2014;

_Disposable Copy

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
